The present invention relates to live catch rodent traps.
Mechanical rodent traps are known which employ a tubular housing which is supported on a central pivot member. A pivoting door is connected adjacent a front opening of the housing in such a way that the door is propped open to reveal the housing when the housing is tilted towards the front opening. A mouse entering the tube causes the housing to pivot and the door to close in a latched fashion, thereby capturing the rodent without necessarily killing it. The captured rodent may then be disposed of at a later time. This type of trap is subject to being actuated by a rodent climbing on or otherwise contacting the housing from the outside. Once actuated the trap is no longer available to capture rodents.
What is needed is a mechanical live catch rodent trap which is less susceptible to being actuated from its exterior.